


do we become stars after we die?

by ronnieroseduke



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Why Did I Write This?, please no, spare me i'm so tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnieroseduke/pseuds/ronnieroseduke
Summary: "do we become stars after we die?"  cosette would ask."who knows. maybe we do.""i'd like to imagine i'll be up there one day, as a star."
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent & Éponine Thénardier, Cosette Fauchelevent/Éponine Thénardier
Kudos: 9





	do we become stars after we die?

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> this is my first fic i'm so sorry  
> it's just a short thing so :D  
> i was tired okay i know it's short but i've been crying jfjsdhkfhkdsg
> 
> cw//a character is already dead~ if not :P

eponine wakes up, and glances out the window. it's spring. another spring without cosette. she goes downstairs, and starts boiling water, face blank. pining is tiring. the cold, dark winter has passed- it's been a year now. the melting snow, the countless nights they spent stargazing- it's all too much to bear. she knows she should leave the past behind and move on, but something, some part of her mind, a memory, stops her from doing just that.

~

eponine was a wild spirit. she loved dancing in the rain alone, adventuring, and the sorts. she was happy by herself, until cosette came.

she didn't dance in the rain alone after that joyful spring.

~

they were inseparable, the sun and moon, dancing together, two birds flying free in the sky. eponine and cosette were content with their lives.

at night, the two went out and gazed at the stars together, wondering, admiring.

"do we become stars after we die?" cosette would ask.

"who knows. maybe we do."

"i'd like to imagine i'll be up there one day, as a star."

the two would then spend the rest of the night staring up at the sky, pondering.

~

in the day, cosette and eponine went and sang to the skies.

cosette would smile, giggle, as small drops fell from the sky.

"how did you ever dance alone?"

"oh my dear lark, i wish i knew."

they'd stay out there, in the rain, until the night came. eponine and cosette swore they'd never be apart. this beautiful cycle, this chain was never broken until that fateful day, when cosette was taken from her.

~

eponine's now standing outdoors, in the rain again. she looks up, letting the rain patter down her face. she's not alone- cosette's with her, standing, watching, arms around her- she'll never, ever be alone again.

and there eponine stands, a single tear running down her face, indistinguishable from the rest of the drops of rain. she smiles up, watching, waiting for the stars to come at night, when she can see cosette again. eponine keeps smiling through the rain, laughing to herself at a joyous memory. oh what she'd give to go back to the past and be with cosette again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!  
> tumblr: cosettescorneroftheinternet.tumblr.com


End file.
